


Sam loves Dean in glasses

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean in Glasses, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam and Dean have hot sex due to Dean in glasses





	Sam loves Dean in glasses

Sam and Dean had just finished grilling Crowley for information. They summoned him in the bunker with promises of going out with Dean as bait. Of course, as soon as he got there they trapped him. Crowley was angry but gave up the information quickly because he just wanted to get away. They had used a pair of glasses they found in the bunker that transmits audio, so they could record the conversation. As soon as Crowley was gone Sam immediately pulled in Dean for a deep, wet, and hot kiss. 

“You look so fucking hot in those glasses Dean. I need you inside me with those on right now!” Sam was so flushed, and his jeans showed how much he meant it!

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Dean pulls Sam back in for a longer sloppier kiss and they are shedding clothes as fast as they can manage. Once fully naked Dean backs Sam up to the only table in the room and lays him on his back. Dean takes in the beauty of naked Sam and his cock jumps at the sight. Dean grunts and gets down pushing Sam’s cheeks apart to lick and suck at his puckered hole. Sam groans and moans taking his own cock in hand. He is slowly stroking himself smearing his pre-cum all over his long hard cock. Dean comes up for air, moans, and squirts lube on himself and a little on Sam’s hole. He slides in balls deep and they both groan holding still for a second to get adjusted. Dean begins a fast and hard rhythm slamming into Sam’s prostate with each stroke. Sam reaches up and strokes Dean’s lips and as Dean sucks Sam’s thumb in his mouth they both cum hard calling out each other’s name.


End file.
